


Magica Orion Pax

by CaptainMVF



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Humanformers, M/M, i'm sorry i mostly worked on this at school, long oneshot, magical girl au, with bonus sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7046911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMVF/pseuds/CaptainMVF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Orion Pax finds a half-dead Cybertronian fairy on the side of the road and takes them in to discover that the fairy G1OP or 'Convoy' can grant the power of the Matrix of Leadership onto those worthy. Now Orion Pax has to balance out being the regularly timid college student and the mysterious hero Optimus Prime!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> I begun writing this as an idea during school and I only wanted it to be around nine pages long but then this grew more and more detailed until it reached twenty two pages. It may be humanformers but it's also a blend of Transformers Prime, Generation 1, and the IDW comics but it also has characters from Transformers Animated and Rescue Bots
> 
> This is highly satirical and is supposed to use a lot of anime tropes, but at a more toned-down level. Most of the inspiration came from iyyokuk-lucid on tumblr with their Magical Girl AU art. Please check them out because they have some very great artwork!

 Orion Pax used to live an ordinary life.

 It all changed when he discovered a magical fairy all cut up and bruised on the side of the road.

 

* * *

 

 

 The young college student was running to his university, a bit late, up the long hill. He had accidentally burned his breakfast and had misplaced his response papers for the lesson today and thus had gotten a thirty-minute late start. Orion was busy trying to run up the steep hill he normally took to the English building when a small object on the side of the road caught his eye.

 He slowed down and approached it, curiously, forgetting that he was in a hurry. What he found was something breathing.

 Orion gasped at this finding and gently stroked its side but jumped when he felt the being twitch. It was a small, metallic child with red coloring on its chest, blue for its upper arms, legs, and head, and white for the rest of it. The poor child was all bruised and bleeding but unconscious nonetheless.

 Seeing no one else around, Orion called out, “Hey! Is anybody there?”

 No response. It was too early in the morning for anyone to have lost a child like this.

 He looked back down at it before taking a deep breathe. Orion scooped the sleeping being up carefully and ran back to his house.

 Once back inside his humble house, Orion ran towards his bathroom and set the child in his bathtub before he went to his medicine cabinet. He rummaged around until he found the bandages, hydrogen peroxide, and a pair of medical scissors. Returning to his patient, he sat by the edge of the tub and began cleaning its cuts before wrapping them with the adhesive bandages. Orion had to get back up and get a fresh towel soaked with water to help clean the small child up before dressing more bandages onto them.

 When he was finished, Orion dried off the small child and led him to his living room to lay them atop of his sky blue couch. Orion then went to his closet and pulled out a comforter and a soft blanket that had been messily folded and returned to his guest with an added pillow from his room. He settled the child’s head comfortably onto his pillow and tucked them in.

 Only once he was done, Orion allowed himself to sigh in relief. The stranger was safe and sound, all he had to do now was make sure they woke up and were feeling alright. He’d have to take them to a hospital or a clinic, maybe.

 Sure enough, the metal child let out a tired breath before blinking rather pitifully up at him.

 Orion gasped as it yawned at him and sat up, rubbing one of its eyes, “Wh- where am I?”

 “Uhh…” the college student stared at it for a moment, too shocked to move. “M-my name is Orion, Orion Pax. I found you on the side of the road and…yeah.”

 It tilted its head to the side before smiling, “Thank you, thank you very much.”

 Before Orion could say anything else, it lunged towards him and wrapped its tiny, cuddly arms around his neck, purring delightedly. He sat frozen in place for a moment before lifting his arms up and rubbing small circles into the back of his new friend. Orion gave a small smile.

 The smaller pulled away from him and looked up at Orion with a wide grin, “Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!”

 Orion chuckled, “No problem, I just couldn’t leave you there. What happened?”

 It curled its hands into fists and put on a pout, “I was attacked by my arch nemesis! He tried to kill me again but I barely made it out alive thanks to you!”

 He frowned, “Why would he want to do that?”

 “Because he wants to steal my power!” it shook one of its fist rather heartily. “If he gets my power then the whole world could fall into ruin!”

 “Ruin?” Orion made a blank face before he remembered something. “Oh my gosh!”

 He jumped up before settling his new companion back down, “I’m sorry that we’re going to have to cut this short but I’m late for class!”

 Orion headed for the door and put his backpack back on, “Uh- I’ll be back later today, but if you get hungry then please help yourself to what’s in the fridge!”

 Without another word, he bolted right out of the door and back down his usual route.

 Later, he was safely inside of the English building but still rushed upstairs for his designated Speech class.

 Once approaching the room, he slowed down and tried to catch his breath. He checked inside the door’s window and saw that the professor was busy writing something on the blackboard and that his seat was noticeably empty.

 Orion let out a deep breath before quietly opening the door and stepping inside, slyly sneaking over to his empty seat a few rows down…

 It was just his luck that the professor turned around when he was about to enter his designated row, “Ah! Mr. Pax, nice of you to join us today!”

 The class altogether chuckled and turned their attention to Orion as he jumped a foot in the air. Color rose to his cheeks as he stood there, embarrassed.

 His professor just scoffed, “Now go sit down and take out your notes, turn your paper in at the end of class- where I’ll want to have a word with you.”

 Orion bowed his head, “Yes sir.”

 He numbly went to claim his seat in the lecture hall, sitting down neatly as a few more eyes roamed over his sulking form. Orion took out his notebook and stapled essay paper out before retrieving a black pen from his pencil case to take his much-needed notes.

 “Now class, as I was saying before, Adolf Hitler didn’t just gain supporters with power alone, he had passionate views and targeted this as a strength when trying to rally his forces…”

 Orion doted down what the teacher said as one of his fellow classmates looked at him from the row above.

 Megatronus chuckled at Orion’s misfortunes, deeply entertained by his clumsy classmate’s recent lateness. He was a fellow Law student who shared a few other classes with Orion but had transferred from the west to take an extended course at the university.

 Now Megatronus had accidentally bumped into the smaller classmate a few times during his first months on campus and he in return had teased the poor young man flustered and irritated. Orion was relatively smarter and wiser than him, but rather smaller and had little to none in muscle strength. What did save Orion from his ‘nerd’ features was the fact that he was rather good-looking and cute to Megatronus and a few of his fellow peers.

 He sighed and turned his attention back to the lesson at hand, thinking of what to say after class to get Orion’s attention. Perhaps he would take him aside and ask if he needed help getting to and from school.

 As class finished, Orion packed his things and headed for the professor, spirits drained that he was about to get lectured on his series of lateness that had been plaguing him since day one.

 “You wanted to speak with me, sir?”

 His professor sighed and looked at him, “Orion, I want you to know that I haven’t been impressed with your recent escapades- coming in late, ruffled papers, unsorted notes, unwillingness to speak up in class or give your speech projects…you haven’t been giving anyone a good impression, in a manner of speaking, as well.”

 Orion sighed and stared at the floor for a moment before looking back up at his teacher, “I- I try, sir, but I don’t know what gets over me when I try to do something, sometimes…” He trailed off.

 “Orion,” the taller leaned against his desk. “Maybe Speech isn’t the right course for you to take.”

 His shoulders dropped, broken by that single comment alone.

 “I know that you’re a Law student and that you decided to take this course to try and gain experience, but you also have to look at yourself and decide if some things are right for you. You grow nervous every time you’re asked to speak out in class or have to partner up with someone, just knowledge alone won’t help you in this classroom. Understand that sometimes you can’t make yourself another person.”

 Tears gathered at the corner of Orion’s eyes, “B-but-“

 “Give it a week,” his professor got back up and went back to sorting papers at his desk. “I’ll organize your papers if you decide that you want out of this class.”

 Orion set his paper down on the desk with shaking hands, “S-sure, I’ll get back to you on that.” He then turned on his heel and walked broodily out of the classroom.

 Megatronus watched at a corner in the hallway as Orion exited the classroom with sunken shoulders, looking depressed as he walked slowly.

 He frowned at seeing this and caught up to his smaller classmate, “Orion!”

 The younger turned around to meet him, breathing heavily, “Yeah?”

 Megatronus’s words were lost as he saw Orion’s distraught face, “Are you okay?”

 “I’m fine.” He sniffled before looking away. “I’m fine.”

 “Uhh…” wow so intelligent. “I wanted to ask you if you needed help getting to class on time, I could give you a lift or we could walk to class together.”

 His eyes darkened, thinking about what the professor had just told him, “No, no, that’s okay. I don’t think I’ll be needing any assistance anytime soon…Dr. Sentinel has told me that I might be taken out of Speech.”

 Megatronus gave a huff, “What? Are you failing?”

 “No, it’s just that the professor thinks I…don’t have what it takes to be a part of his class.”

 “I’m sorry to hear that,” he looked at Orion with sympathy on his face.

 “It’s fine,” Orion adjusted his back pack. “I need to get to my next class.”

 “Oh sure,” Megatronus watched Orion head down the stairs and out the building, sad at hearing that his precious acquaintance was going to be kicked out of one of their shared classes.

 He sighed and also walked down the stairs, heading for his Substantive Criminal Law class in the next few buildings over. Megatronus knew that he wouldn’t see Orion until tomorrow.

 The scarred student trudged under the shaded cedar trees that were letting their needles sway in the springtime wind. Skies were blue with a few specs of clouds, it was a lovely day to do nothing.

 He came around the corner of one building and was ambushed by a dark force ramming into him. Megatronus grunted in pain before he got back up to swing at his attacker. He missed and fell to the sidewalk before hearing a voice cackle.

 “Oh you are just too fun to torment!”

 Megatronus looked back and saw the strangest thing.

 It was a tiny, robot, child-thing with silver and grey armor and a rectangular crest on its forehead. There was a large black cannon strapped to its right arm that looked strangely lethal. A splash of red was on its inner lower legs and dressed their fiery optics. Fangs were seen in its small, grinning mouth and it had large black, boot-like lower legs.

 He narrowed his eyes at it, “What do you want?”

 “Hee hee…” it stopped chuckling to smirk at him. “I was just in a good mood and decided to mess around with a few fleshies- including you!”

 Megatronus stood back up to growl, “Why don’t you go somewhere else? I’m busy.”

 The small being then froze before sniffing the air. It approached Megatronus with a blank look on its face before flat-out stating, “You smell familiar.”

 He raised an eyebrow, “And…?”

 It smirked, “Where’s the Matrix?”

 Megatronus scoffed, “What are you talking about?”

 “The Matrix!” it floated higher, spreading its arms wide. “Its power is infinite! The holder of the Matrix is the next Prime- the great leader of all sentient beings! Whoever is Prime can grant any wish they prefer or destroy their most hated enemies!”

 “I haven’t heard of it.” Megatronus turned his cheek. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a class to catch.”

 “Wait!” the small being surged forward and tugged on his shoulder. “You smell like the Matrix! If we were to team up then maybe we could find it-!”

 “And what?!” he snapped. “Why would I want to help you?”

 “If you help me win the Matrix, then I’ll allow you to use it for a period of time…think about it.”

 Megatronus didn’t need to think about. Just as he was about to yell at the sinister being to go away, a small voice spoke in the back of his head: ‘Wouldn’t it be nice if you and Orion were happy together?’

 He halted, his face softening into one of longing. Darn it, he had wanted to think about a little while longer and talk about it with his friends but it was better to just face the facts now.

 Megatronus Kaon had a deep attraction for Orion Pax.

 The taller sighed, giving in to his desires. Seeing Orion by his side, laughing cheerily at something he had said, Orion and him chatting like long-time friends over lunch, waking up to see Orion curled around him, smiling up at him after a long night of rest.

 He really wanted to have Orion in his life more often.

 “I…accept, but on one condition,” he looked into the small, crimson eyes that were pleading at him.

 “Name it.”

 “If I find out you’re using me or are aiming to betray me,” he curled a fist up close to the smaller’s face. “I’ll be the one to deal with you, personally.”

 It smirked, “Deal.”

 They shook hands before it spoke again, “By the way, allow me to introduce myself: I am G1M, but you can call me ‘Tyrant’ if it’s easier.”

 “Megatronus,” he sighed. “My name is Megatronus Kaon.”

 The rest of the day didn’t seem to interest Orion as he sat in the rest of his classes, gathering notes and trying to at least look normal. Sure, Speech wasn’t required for him for his course in Law, but it was a class he had wanted to tackle in order to become more confident (or at least sound more). If he were to give up Speech then he would fall more deeply into depression.

 Last year, both of his parents had been in a terrible accident on the highway where a large semi truck had derailed them off the road and into a ditch. They couldn’t get out of the car as flames engulfed him.

 He had no siblings or grandparents, only a worried great uncle that went by the name of Ratchet, so he had inherited his parent’s house that was then cleaned, unloaded, and sold a few months later. Orion hadn’t been feeling all too-great after the events and had been diagnosed by Ratchet that he had fallen into depression. He had been miserable for a while but the rest of his friends had been helping him pick up the pieces.

 As long as he was still thriving, he could continue college and become a…he didn’t remember anymore. When he had been accepted at the local university, he had a clear goal in mind to become a lawyer or a prosecutor, but now his interested had wavered a bit and he had found himself drifting from Law to Literacy, Police Forces, Documenting, and Debate. Debate and Literacy had been his favorites to get into.

 He sighed on his way home from school and came up to his front steps, fishing out his keys to unlock the door.

 Once inside, he was nearly amazed at the sudden mess that he was met with. His house was known to be messy but nothing like the monstrosity before him!

 Fearing that he had been robbed, Orion set his backpack down and ran into the living room- what he saw made him realize what had happened.

 His house guest sat in the middle of the couch, eating what was left of a large vanilla cake one of his friends had made.

 Looking up, the smaller gave out a squeal of delight before zooming up to Orion, “You’re back! You’re back! You’re place is amazing! You have cake! Your blankets are warm and cozy and fluffy and soft and pretty-!”

 “You ate my cake…” Orion let out an uneasy chuckle as he saw the smaller floating inches away from his face.

 “Yeah!” it grinned. “It was delicious!”

 Orion sighed before the fairy settled into his arms, “I bet it was. Hey, now that I’m back, would you mind telling me your name?”

 “Oh!” it slapped a hand to its own cheek in surprise. “I forgot about that! My name is G1OP! It’s nice to meet you!”

 “G1OP? Isn’t that a mouthful?”

 “If that’s the case, then you may call me Convoy.”

 “Sure,” he smiled sweetly at Convey. “It’s very nice to meet you Convoy.”

“Of course Orion, you’ve been good to me.”

He patted Convoy’s back before heading back into the kitchen, “So what’s your next move? Do you have a home?”

“Hm?” the fairy looked up at him before giving him a clouded look. “I don’t have a place to call my home anymore, it was destroyed many years ago…”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.”

“No, no,” Convoy patted his arm in reassurance. “It’s been many years and I’ve come to realize that I must live on and survive, holding my dearest memories close to me or else I’d fall into deeper despair.”

Orion sat down on the couch, still holding Convoy, “Do you need any more help? I can help you get where you need to be.”

Convoy sniffed around for a moment and made a disgusted face, “I…I don’t think it’s safe for me to travel, my arch nemesis is in town. If I were to leave then I’d have to run out of the country again before he notices that I’m on the move again.”

The college student tilted his head to the side, deep in thought. Sure, he’d helped Convoy out without knowing who or what he was and had trusted him enough to stay at his small home while he was off at school. Convoy seemed honest enough, if not messy, and nice to have around.

“You can stay for as long as you’d like,” he decided.

Convoy brightened up, looking at Orion with stars in his large eyes, “Really?”

Orion nodded, “Of course, I’ll help you as long as I can.”

The fairy squealed in delight at this and hugged Orion tighter, “Oh thank you! Thank you!”

Air was squeezed out of Orion’s lungs during Convoy’s strong hug of gratitude, the college student left speechless at the demonstration of strength the smaller’ had. Orion gasped, “Y…y-you’re w-welco-ome.”

“Oh!” Convoy leapt away and back into the air. “I almost forgot something again!”

Orion stood up, “What is it?”

“Well…” G1OP slowly turned around. “My people have an object of power that our one true god, Primus, would bestow on those who were worthy enough to lead us for generations. If my enemy, G1M, were to get his claws on it, then he could corrupt your Earth and every other world he could reach.”

He turned back to face his new friend with a pleading look in his optics, “Now I’m cornered and if he were to get me…then everyone would be doomed.”

The small college student had been expecting a more normal reason for Convoy’s run-away escapades, not a full-out galactic war. Maybe Orion shouldn’t have gotten involved, but if he hadn’t saved Convoy then the ‘great evil’ would have struck.

He shook his head, “Isn’t there…a way to just skip Earth and save yourself?”

Convoy looked at the carpeted floor with a sad look, “No, not unless I wanted to get caught. I’ve used most of my powers already to hide my presence. I used to have other friends to help me but they were lost fifty years ago in an accident, along with G1M’s troops. It’s only me now.”

Orion nodded, understanding, “Sorry.”

Convoy only patted his arm, “Its fine. At least I got to meet you today.”

Orion nodded, “Right, but where would you like to go?”

“I…don’t know…” Convoy thought for a moment. “I like it here on Earth, though. Everything’s colorful and very new.”

An hour later was when they found themselves in a much cleaner house and eating instant ramen while sitting on the couch and watching the television. Orion had to teach his new roommate how to properly prepare and eat their diner since the smaller was so curious and needed to know how to at least make a meal while Orion was gone.

Right now Convoy was entranced by a nature documentary about lions.

“Where do they live again?”

Orion gulped down another bite, “Africa, but these in the documentary are in Botswana.”

“Ah.”

A news bulletin then flashed across the screen, interrupting the film. An anchorman then appeared on the screen with a stack of notes in his hands, “Breaking News! This is a notice for anyone in the Arkanhill area- please stay indoors.”

The scene changed to show live footage of police surrounding a large glass building, “An underground group of terrorists have taken Iacon University’s bio-engineering building hostage. There has been no demands made yet and only one casualty.”

It changed back to the anchorman, “I repeat, for those of you in the Arkanhill area, stay indoors.”

The nature documentary came back on and Convoy turned to Orion, “That’s terrible!”

Orion put his head in his hands and leaned forward, “Yeah…who would do such a thing?”

Convoy set his bowl down and floated in the air, “We have to save them! If it goes on any longer then someone else could get hurt too!”

“Convoy,” Orion set his bowl down on the coffee table and looked at him with sad eyes. “I’d love to help, really, but we would be outnumbered and outgunned. The only people to stop this would be the police, but this is a hostage situation and-“

“Orion!” G1OP shouted in determination. “There is a way to help them!”

“H-how?”

Convoy brought both of his hands to his chest and had a serene look on his face that made Orion put on a questioning look. Bright light then illuminated from within the palms of Convoy’s tiny hands as he pulled his arms out, the light growing bigger. He brought the light above his head and had a brave look.

Once the light dimmed, Orion could see a solid object that looked like an infinity symbol. It was an orange circular rock with a glowing blue core in the center and had silver handles on each side.

“Orion,” Convoy spoke up. “This is the Matrix of Leadership- the most powerful object of my people. Whoever bears it is our leader; they are gifted with a great power.”

The college student couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight as he felt a heavy tug in his chest pull him closer to Convoy. Incredible power radiated around the three, making Orion feel like the Earth under him was going to vanish any moment.

“The Matrix will give you the power to defeat any evil and to ignite a light in the darkness. Orion-“ -Convoy smiled at his new friend- “-please take good care of it.”

Before Orion could protest, the Matrix flung itself at Orion’s chest and he was sent into a world of burning pain. It felt like he was in the eye of a flaming storm with bright crimson, golden, and white flames swirling around him and licking his body. He opened his mouth to scream but no sound escaped.

Then he felt something large and heavy digging itself into his chest as if it were a creature trying burrow its way into his body.

Soon the imagery dispersed and the pain left his body as he sank to the floor, panting heavily.

Convoy glided up to him, “Are you okay?”

Orion coughed, pressing his hand to his chest, “I-I don’t know!” He franticly tugged at the top of his shirt until he found the source of the burning. There was a black mark tattooed onto the upper naval of his chest that looked exactly like the Matrix.

Convoy clapped his hands, delighted, “Ye! It worked!”

The college student groaned, “Is it supposed to hurt?”

“Uh,” Convoy tilted his head. “I don’t know. The Matrix was never given to a human before, only us Cybertronians.”

“Great,” Orion tried to stand back up. “Just great.”

The little fairy swirled around in the air before bringing his attention back to Orion, “Alright, since the Matrix has accepted you and you’re not hurt-“

 “I could have been killed?!”

 “The Matrix accepted you! It means that you are a true Prime!” Convoy smiled. “I had a feeling that the Matrix would find you fit, if I hadn’t then I wouldn’t have offered it to you.”

 That information didn’t make Orion feel better.

 “Anyway, it’s time that you went out there and stopped those bad guys!” Convoy flew to the sliding glass doors that led to the backyard and opened them. “I’ll teach you how to transform to defend yourself before you go.”

 “W-wait! Wait! Wait! I didn’t say I would fight them!” Orion went from unsettled to very frightened in a flick of a switch. “I said that I would like to help not that I would actually do it with the resources. This is insane!”

 Convoy’s face dropped, “B-but those people need help! We could be the only ones who could save them!”

 Orion regretted a numerous amount of things that he had done today. Maybe it hadn’t been the best idea to accept Convoy into his life; maybe it would have been best to call an ambulance to help him…

 No. He couldn’t have left Convoy alone out there. Sure he still didn’t understand the great galactic war that had plagued Convoy’s people or the fact that Convoy had turned out to be an alien. None of that meant that Orion should have abandoned him.

 “But what about I said before? Wouldn’t we be outnumbered? Outgunned?”

“Outnumbered? Yes.” Convoy came back to him. “But they’ll be left weak once you show up.”

 “B-but how?!”

 “Didn’t I say that I’d teach you how to transform?”

 With that, Convoy raised his arms and closed his eyes. He summoned up fresh energy around the room and drifted a bit farther away from Orion.

 Orion winced as the mark on his chest felt hot again.

 He wasn’t prepared for Convoy to dive straight into his chest.

 It didn’t hurt this time; instead it was a refreshing feeling as he felt Convoy melt into him and his vision turned white. Orion felt as if all the cosmos had consumed him into an eternal embrace that made him feel safe.

 Then the feeling vanished as quickly as it had come. Orion opened his eyes to find that he was still in his living room but everything sort of felt…different.

 Different as in small. He swore that the TV hadn’t reached below his forehead before or that his knees used to come a little above the end of the couch. Orion felt closer to the ceiling as well as he stood in the center.

 He soon found out why he felt this way as he turned to the mirror near the entrance to the hallway. What was reflected as him wasn’t him.

 Instead he stared at the tall, handsome reflection with a face that was almost identical to his.

 “I-is that me?” he asked himself as the reflection also moved their lips in synch with him. The voice that came out of the college student was much deeper that what his original was supposed to be.

 ‘It is you!’ Convoy’s voice echoed inside of his head, startling him. ‘I was able to activate the Matrix and transform you. Now you can use the powers of it to the fullest.’

 “But why do I look so different?” Orion put a gloved to his face as he approached the mirror.

 ‘Well…when I activate the power of the Matrix, I also activated my abilities to allow you to become stronger.’

 “Did you have to make me taller?”

 Convoy’s giggling was his answer.

 Orion looked closer at his new form. He was armored and clothed with red, blue, and white outerwear that looked military-grade. Thick boots were neatly fitted up to his knees, he had a belt with a holster and other gadgets, a pack on his back with two pipes extending upward like smokestacks, and a helmet with a beautiful crest in the center and two finals on either side. He made certain facial expressions in the mirror to test out his new face.

 ‘You should get going before things really heat up at the university.’

 “Right!” Orion snapped out of his daze and headed for the open back doors, ready to run towards the hostage situation.

 ‘Here, I’ll activate your thrusters so you can get there faster!’

 “Thrusters?” he was out in the yard when he asked. “Why would I nee-?”

 His answer was given when he was flown into the air, screaming. Convoy gave him the ability to fly!

 If he could really call it flying…

 Convoy quickly told Orion to calm himself before he could crash into a tree or building. Orion tried to angle himself so he was flying straight up but instead he aimed himself to crash into the ground.

 The incoming impact made him angle his legs towards the ground and caused him to fly back up. Seeing this, Orion’s screaming lessened as he tried to figure out how to fly more easily. He was able to fly up about fifty stories before he found the exact angle he needed in order to float in place.

 Orion breathed hard as he viewed the Earth from an angle he hadn’t been planning to view in his entire lifetime. He looked out, slightly amazed by how possible it was to fly as a single person.

 ‘Orion! We can’t waste any more time!’ Convoy snapped him out of his daze. ‘Get to the university!’

 “Ah, right!” he quickly aimed himself in the direction of their destination.

 The building was surrounded was police and heavier forces. There were a few ambulances and a firetruck standing by, Orion noticed as he searched for a good place to land. Even there were camera crews from all over the state and surrounding areas.

 Orion gulped, hoping that he wouldn’t have to star on TV in his new form.

 He then spotted someone on the third floor staring out who looked too out of place to be a student. Orion then decided that it would be best to approach downward from the roof and take a more sneaky approach to free the hostages. If one of the attackers saw him then they would proceed to hurt those held captive.

 “Hey Conoy, how do I land?”

 ‘Just ease up on your thrust and ease yourself downward- it should be pretty simple.’

 “But how do I control it?” a gust of wind nearly threw him off-balance.

 ‘Just think about doing it! Will it!’

 Orion took Convoy’s advice. Closing his eyes he thought of softly landing onto the roof, his elevation gently dropping.

 Feeling like a stone and falling downward wasn’t what he had imagined.

 Orion opened his eyes and found that the sky was getting farther and farther away from him. He screamed and flailed about in panic as Convoy’s voice reappeared.

 ‘Keep calm! CALM DOWN! Just imagine yourself slowing down!’

 As he fell, Orion tried his best to follow his friend’s instructions. He hugged himself tight and screamed as he saw himself, in his head, float gently onto the roof of the building under him.

 Thrusters appeared on his armored back and produced enough pressure to slow him down, easing him gently onto the dirty concrete. Laying a few inches above the ground, the thrusters deactivated and he fell with an ‘oomph’ in a mixture of shock and mild pain.

 There was a wild burst of chatter from bellow as Orion sat up to brush himself off and stretch, “That was…something.”

 ‘You’ll get better!’

 He then located the door to access the building and went towards it. As he placed his hand on the door handle, there was a quick ‘fwip’ sound and the space over his mouth and nose was covered by a metallic plate.

 “What the-?!” he gently touched the new attachment.

 ‘It’s for protection!’ Convoy answered him. ‘You could have also worn it while in flight…sorry.’

 “Uh, it’s fine.” Orion took a deep breathe before opening the door and descending the staircase as quietly as he could.

 Landing onto the fourth floor he hid himself behind a row of shelves and swept the area around him. Seeing no one Orion moved closer and closer to the stairwell leading to the third and second floors with the utmost caution.

 Above him, a security camera swiveled in his direction.

 The man behind the security tapes looked over to his supervisor and whispered, “Hey…when did we get someone in mecha cosplay in here?”

 Their supervisor whipped around to face him, “What?!”

 “There’s a guy –or just someone- dressed up like a battle robot on the fourth floor. Is he with us?”

 He ducked into the darkened room and stared at the monitor in which Orion had swiftly passed by a group of guards in one of the rooms upstairs. Quietly, he picked up his walkie-talkie and contacted their leader, “Uh, sir, we have an intruder on the fourth floor who looks to be heading downstairs. What should our objective be?”

 The gang leader downstairs in front of the hostages snarled, “What? How did they get in?” He looked at one of the TVs set up in the room and saw replay footage of Orion falling onto the roof rather ungracefully.

 “Seize him. Shoot first, ask questions later.”

 “On it.” The cameraman’s supervisor turned back to his charge, “Issue out a command to capture that guy and to make sure that he is left defenseless.”

 “Roger,” he pressed a large red button next to the microphone for security announcements. “Attention, we have an intruder in the building. Repeat, there is an intruder in the building. He is around six feet tall and wearing some major combat suit guys- he shouldn’t be too hard to spot.”

 Hearing those exact words on the loudspeaker, Orion panicked and ran for the stairwell. He didn’t get far as a group behind him told him to freeze. Orion yelped in fright as he saw their guns.

 He ditched the staircase and ran for the nearest lab. Orion dove behind a large desk and tried to control his breathing in order to figure out a plan on how to escape this fresh new mess. Oh how he should have taken a different approach!

 ‘Orion! You can take them on!’

 “No Convoy I can’t,” Orion whispered. “I don’t have anything to defend myself with and I haven’t taken a self-defense class since fifth grade!”

 ‘Just swipe your hands over the pressure points on your arms! You’ll be able to summon up what you need to defend yourself!’

 Orion looked at his shoulder and elbow pads and the pads on the back of his hands. That seemed like a good place to start.

 He swiped his left hand over the pad on his right hand to test it out. A blast or orange light came out and swirled in his left hand before it materialized into an orange battle axe with a cybernetic look to it. Orion was surprised by this, “Will this work?”

 ‘Of course! Just charge them and knock their weapons out of their hands! You can also force them into unconsciousness too if you don’t want them following you.’

 Orion smiled under his mask, “Thanks.”

 Their five pursuers ran into the room with their weapons ready, “Come on out and we’ll make it as painless as possible!”

 Orion surprised them. He jumped high over the lab table and came down upon the five with the blunt end of the axe facing them.

 One of the assailants went down with a quick blow to the head and another was flung across the room. Another tried to aim but Orion but was given a swift uppercut by accident with the axe as Orion had turned to the one opposite to them and punched them in the stomach area. Two more fell which only left the taller attacker at the back with their gun raised in a defensive position.

 They dropped their weapon and tried to run but Orion tackled them and accidentally knocked them out. The one who had been punched groaned and stood back up so Orion had to come back to them and hit them over the head. Now all of his pursuers were down.

 He ran back towards the stairwell and descended the stairs two at a time before coming out onto the second floor to only run into more of the underground terrorists. There were three this time and Orion knew he could take them.

 Quickly he dodged their blows and came up to kick them, knocking their weapons out of their hands. One fired at Orion and he froze in shock as he felt the bullet hit him. The bullet dropped to the carpeted floor, flattened by the impact on his new armor.

 Orion frowned before punching the one who had fired at him square in the face.

 Did he like inflicting harm upon these people? No, he didn’t. He would have rather talked his way through this situation, but sadly not many humans saw reason when it came to violence and their own selfish needs.

 Had he wanted to save the innocent people in the building? Well…Convoy had talked him into it. G1OP had given him the power able to stop this madness. If he hadn’t agreed to this then there would have been dire consequences in which more casualties would appear and the terrorists would have only grown in strength and power.

 Orion continued though the building until he came upon the first floor and was met with the rest of the assailants in the building and the hostages on the floor. The man behind the security cameras and his supervisor were even there.

 Who he assumed was the leader was holding an older student in a red vest and glasses in a headlock with a gun pointed at his head, “Now stop moving or I’ll blow this brat’s brains out!”

 Orion halted, fear seizing him at that moment. He hadn’t planned on what to do if that happened.

 “Good, now come over here, slowly.”

 He obliged, steadily putting one foot in front of the other.

 “Good,” the leader breathed. “Just good…now just keep doing that or young uh…”

 He shook the student a little, “Hey, what’s your name?”

 The bespectacled student gasped, “P…Percep…tor.”

 “Alright then,” he turned back to the advancing Orion. “Just keep coming until I order you to stop, or else Perceptor here won’t be making it home in one piece.”

 Orion sweated bullets under his thick armor and padding, trying to think out a plan.

 ‘This isn’t good…’

 “I know.” He whispered back to Convoy.

 “Alright now stop!”

 Orion halted five yards away from the group and stood as still as he could will himself to.

 Outside, both the task forces and media saw Orion standing in front of the glass doors to the building and the hostages with a few of the terrorists surrounding them. The images were captured on camera and transmitted live.

 Megatronus was not having a good day.

 The bratty fairy-robot-thing that called itself Tyrant had been bothering him all day, for a start. Whether it was throwing crumpled up balls of paper at him or finding his notes taped onto the ceiling of his apartment, Tyrant was there giggling up a nasty storm.

 Then there was the confusion with his mail again. His neighbors had been receiving his mail and he had been getting their mail by accident for the past three weeks and had even told the mailman about it but nothing had been down. He grumbled incoherent thoughts as he switched the mail into their correct slots for the umpteenth time.

 Lastly, there was the news of the hostage situation on his television set.

 He had been sitting down watching the news when the live report came in. Megatronus sat up a little at the sight of the Bio-engineering building on Iacon University’s campus. Then the latest story of Orion falling from the sky and being at a standpoint with the terrorists came in and he became really interested in it.

 Tyrant flew into the living room and looked at the TV to see what the taller was looking at.

 He flung himself onto Megatronus’ head and yelled, “It’s the Matrix! That guy is using the power of the Matrix!”

 Megatronus grunted before shoving Tyrant off of him, “How do you know? It could just be some naïve guy in a costume trying to be a superhero.”

 “He looks like G1OP!” Tyrant protested. “My arch enemy- the brat who protects the Matrix of Leadership and wears red, blue, and white colors like it’s nobody’s business! That guy is defiantly pals with G1OP!”

 “And what if he’s not?” Megatronus crossed his legs and sighed. He really didn’t want to deal with this right now.

 “We had a deal!” Tyrant pushed him with a surprising amount of strength. “We would team up to get the Matrix and I’d allow you to have a wish granted!”

 “But charging in on something like this?” he gestured to the TV. “That’s insane!”

 “It’s the only lead we got!”

 Megatronus closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Fine! We’ll drive by and check it out, if you’d be quiet about it!”

 Tyrant smirked, “We don’t need to drive! All we need is some Dark Energon to get us there.”

 Before Megatronus could protest, Tyrant opened up a subspace in his chest and brought out a shining purple crystal with six uneven points on its sides.

 He stared at it, “What is that?”

 “Dark Energon,” Tyrant said simply. “There’s not a lot left since I’ve been using it in the war against G1OP and his slag of a team he’d put together. This is what’s been keeping me going while he’s been weak and deserted.

 “Now this will give you the energy you’ll need to rip the Matrix from G1OP cold, dead grip.”

 Megatronus stood up, “Wait! I didn’t agree to anyone getting killed!”

 G1M shoved the crystal against the upper part of his chest and purple lightning sprung forth. Megatronus was encased in purple light as Tyrant spiraled into where he plunged the crystal into his chest.

 Back at the university, Orion was having a hard time starring down the leader of the terrorists and trying to look calm and in control in front of Perceptor and the other hostages. He held his hands up in surrender as a lackey came up to take away his battle axe. It disappeared once it left Orion’s’ hands.

 “Just what are you trying to pull here, cowboy?”

 Orion took a deep breathe, “I saw on the news that this buildings had hostages in here that needed rescue, so I came.”

 He smirked, “Then you came in vain. Even in that stupid outfit, ha!”

 Orion’s insides clenched as he felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

 ‘Don’t listen to him! Just keep calm and find a way to stall them.’

 Heeding Convoy’s words, Orion spoke, “What do you want? These students aren’t just going to bend to your desires.”

 “They already have,” he chuckled. “They’ve given us their notes for their upcoming project and they’ve revealed where it’s being assembled. That was, we were only able to get that far after shooting down their supervisor.”

 Orion narrowed his eyes, anger coursing through his body at just being in the same presence with this vile person. He swallowed before countering, “And why would that be so important? Only a coward kills to show off.”

 He growled and readjusted the gun to Perceptor’s head, “What are you talking about? I just had to persuade them into handing over what we needed.”

 “If you were to be really feared and respected then would you have not used force?” Orion countered.

 A period of silence fell over the room as the two adversaries faced each other, one with a deep frown on their face and the other with an unwavering stance.

 He growled, breaking the silence, “Force or no force- what does it matter? I got what I wanted! All we have to do now if get out of here and complete the project without any complications.”

 “It won’t work,” Orion glanced outside at the awaiting cops. “This whole building is surrounded and the phone lines have possibly been looked at- you’re trapped.”

 “That is true, but there are more…complicated ways of getting out.”

 Orion got into an offensive position. Something was about to go down.

 Perceptor gasped as he was let go and dropped onto the floor.

 “I think we’ve spent enough time here,” the leader walked back to his cronies. “Don’t worry, we’ll be out of your hair in no time flat- we may even write back in a while.”

 ‘You can’t let them get away Orion!’

 “W-wait!” Orion stepped closer. “Why in the world would you guys even want science notes and research?”

 He halted before turning to face Orion, “To build an ultimate weapon, of course. These nerds here found a way to create a perfect-“

 A loud crash from above interrupted him as something flung itself past the top three floors and on top of him. Rubble from above fell and crumbled on top of the leader and plaster demolished itself into white dust that made many people cough.

 Once the dust settled, Orion saw a tall, bulky figure standing out on top of the rubble with a prominent smirk on their heavily scarred face.

 “Finally!” the newcomer roared. “I thought that it would take forever to get here!”

 He was almost seven feet tall, had dark cinnamon skin, and red shouldering eyes. Large scars were stretched across his face that looked like he had fought against a dragon. There was a rectangular helmet with a weirdly quadrilateral crest perched atop of his head, his raven hair spilling out around his face. His armor was bright silver with black and red finishes on his powerful legs. There were swirls carved into his chest plate and a weird symbol in the center of it.

 Orion felt something stir within him. It almost felt like the incarnation of pure evil was in front of him, emitting an aura of pure bloodlust. He shivered and took a step back, “W-who are you?”

 “Me?” he pointed at himself in a joking manner. “Why I am Megatronu-“

 His hand slapped over his mouth which surprised everyone in the room, including the speaker himself.

 ‘Idiot!’ Tyrant scolded Megatronus. ‘Do you actually want people to know your name?!’

 Megatronus let his arm drop, “Er, right…my name is Lord Megatron! I’ve come to take the Matrix from you-!” He stood up straight while he was talking and pointed straight at Orion.

 Orion took another step back as he saw a flash of purple in Megatron’s eyes.

 ‘This is bad!’ Convoy exclaimed. ‘It looks like G1M has taken a vessel and implanted Dark Energon into them! He basically has similar abilities as you but has a darker influence on his actions!’

 “I can’t run from this,” Orion whispered. “I’ll have to find a way to beat him and release the hostages.”

 ‘Good plan, but it might be better to take him from a distance. G1M has a super powerful weapon that would be lethal at close-range.’

 “On it.” Orion jumped aside to make sure that Megatron wouldn’t turn his attention towards the hostages.

 “Trying to escape?” Megatron smirked and slid a hand over his left hand’s pressure point to produce a purple baton with spikes.

 Then the silver tyrant lunged at him as Orion brought out his battle axe again to block the blow. Sparks flew in different directions and electricity crackled as the two of them tried to push the other away.

 Orion was frightened- no, terrified. This newcomer that had a friend like Convoy on his side wanted to kill him!

 Too scared to defend himself, Orion gave one final push with his axe and bolted in the opposite direction.

 In shock, Megatron stepped back. He smirked before running after him, “Running, are we?”

 ‘Orion calm down! You’ll have to keep a cool head if you want to defeat!’

 “Get back here!” Megatron snapped not too-far behind him.

 ‘That’s right! Rip that jewel out of his chest!’ Tyrant cheered.

 He kept running until he came to a staircase on the opposite side of the building that lead into the basement- hopefully his new opponent wouldn’t follow him.

 His hopes dashed away from him as Megatron came stumbling after him down the dimly lit stairs.

 The two exchanged blows down the stairs with their hand-held weapons. Orion juggled between moving down the steps backwards and blocking Megatron’s wild swings.

 He pushed open the double doors into the basement and was surprised at the utter darkness that was in the room. Megatron didn’t seem to mind the sudden darkness as the two continued to fight. Orion, on the other hand, didn’t have the best vision and so thought that it would be best to distract him opponent and go hide somewhere while his vision adjusted to the new environment.

 Feeling brave, Orion threw his axe at Megatron and dashed behind a corner. Megatron was hit with the handle and cried out in surprise as the bridge of his nose throbbed in pain from the impact.

 Orion ducked into a defensive position as he squinted in the darkness of the room. Megatron was making a ruckus near him as he tried to find where his opponent had gone. He controlled his breathing before mapping out his surroundings as Megatron prowled around.

 “Come out. Come out.” He could hear the smile in his voice. “We still have much to discuss…”

 He bid his time, waiting for a good moment to strike.

 ‘Orion! Slide both your hands over your elbow and hand pressure points at the same time!’

 Megatron was getting closer and closer.

 ‘Do it!’

 Seeing no other option Orion did just that. A long sword appeared in his right hand and a large triangular shield on his left arm.

 Alerted to the sound and bright lights, Megatron turned to face a now-standing Orion in a defensive stance.

 “Come to face me?”

 Orion gave a rare growl, “Surrender!”

 He threw his spiked baton away and it vanished into thin air before he swiped his left arm over all three pressure points on his right arm to produce a large canon, “And what if I don’t?”

 The masked vigilante gave him an answer by charging forward with his shield raised directly in front of him. Megatron was tackled into the cement wall and grunted due to the impact.

 Convoy was screaming inside of Orion’s head, ‘You’re too close! If he activates his Fusion Canon then you’ll be turned to ashes!’

 “You’re not giving me much of a choice!” Orion yelled before head-butting Megatron with all of his strength.

 The silver armored tyrant let out a groan of pain before scowling in Orion’s direction, “Is that it?”

 Orion stepped back, a bit dizzy from his recent assault. He quickly found his bearings before Megatron raised his Fusion Canon to Orion’s face.

 “Now I don’t want to do this,” he began, “but maybe it would be better to just take the Matrix after your elimination.”

 ‘RUN!’

 Orion did the second-best thing he could on impulse: he gave a swift kick to Megatron’s private regions.

 The reaction was immediate. Megatron fell to the floor with a groan of immense pain as he curled in on himself, his canon powering down and evaporating into purple glitter.

 “H…how c-could you?”

 Orion silently backed away, “Sorry but, uh, I think you were being very immature.”

 He fled while he still could. Quickly, he ran to the staircase and climbed up the steps two at a time towards the first floor. Once upstairs he found that the rest of the cronies had vanished while all of the hostages had gathered their bearings and were starting to leave.

 “Is everyone alright?” he called out.

 The one who was held by the leader earlier, Perceptor, raised his hand, “We’re fine, but someone needs to take Professor Shockwave out of here.”

 Without another word needing to be said, Orion ran out of the building through the front entrance to the awaiting crowd, “We need a doctor! Please, everyone else if fine!”

 He was then swamped over by the police and media, questioning him, while a medical team snuck in behind him to deal with those in the building.

 “What happened-?!”

 “Who are you and what are your intentions-?!”

 “What did the terrorists want from them-?!”

 “What is your name?”

 Now that question caught his attention as all the other ones made him restless to escape back home. The thing was- he didn’t know what to call himself…

 ‘Optimus Prime.’

 “Hmm?”

 ‘With the Matrix you earn the title of ‘Prime’ and your first name translates into ‘Optimus’ in Cybertronian.’

 “Ah- Optimus Prime,” he announced. “My name is Optimus Prime.”

 He was only met with more questions thrown at him. Once at a safer away distance he pleaded for Conoy to fly him out of there and away from the campus grounds, back towards his home.

 Only then when Orion had landed safely back in his backyard did Convoy disengage the Matrix and leave his body. Orion returned to his original form, panting.

 Convoy floated around him, “Wow that was thrilling.”

 “Let’s never do that again,” Orion stretched before heading back into his house with Convoy in tow.

 “But you were great!” Convoy exclaimed. “Your quick thinking helped solved nearly every problem that was thrown at you!”

 The Law student felt the sweat over the area of his face where his battle mask used to be, “I wouldn’t say that it was quick thinking, but rather impulsiveness.”

 Convoy shook his fists, “Orion! You can’t just say that! You have to give yourself credit every now and then!”

 Orion clenched his fist, “Maybe you’re right, but I just don’t think that applies to today. Sure, I helped rescue my fellow classmates today but, in turn, I allowed another threat to come onto the field.”

 “Orion,” Convoy slowly floated up to Orion’s side and patted his arm. “Having the Matrix means that you will be attracting more attention to those with similar power. I’m sorry- I should have told you.”

 He put an arm around Convoy and hugged him, “Its fine.”

 Convoy hugged back, “No it’s not! I’m- I’m sorry! I should have told you more before I pushed that duty onto you.”

 “Its fine,” Orion gave him a small smile. “I think today has taught me that I just need to be a little more confident when faced with new challenges.”

 He was going to give Professor Sentinel a piece of his mind tomorrow.

 Meanwhile, ‘Megatron’ had managed to escape through an open window in the basement of the building back on the college’s campus grounds and revert back to Megatronus before stumbling back to his apartment building.

 He groaned as he leaned back against his couch and Tyrant hovered above him, grumbling, “That went terrible.”

 Megatronus snapped, “You think?”

 “Look-“ Tyrant leaned back in the air, “-I’m blaming your fleshy biology on this one. You wouldn’t have surrendered so easily if-“

 The darker skinned Law student lunged at his small companion to manhandle him in mock strangulation.

 Elsewhere, the underground terrorists from before retreated back to their secret hideout to deliver the news to their temporary leader.

 The leader from the hostage situation stepped up to his ‘boss’, “Forgive us, but we were met with some…complications.”

 “I don’t want to hear any excuses- I know what has happened.” He turned to the returning grunts, “The greatest Cybertronians have finally come to this planet and have chosen their champions to battle for them. We were simply just caught between the two.”

 Those in front of him looked confused, “Uh, sir?”

 Their temporary leader went on, “Once we find Cyclonus we’ll be able to get one step ahead of the two and summon Galvatron. All we need is to secure the Matrix and both the holder of Dark Energon and its champion and then we’ll be able to unleash Galvatron from its ancient clutches.”

 The three still stood in place, “Uh, okay, is that the name of the ultimate weapon?”

 He gave out bark-like laughter, “Yes! If you prefer to call it that. Now go!”

 Back at Orion’s house and Megatronus’ apartment, both college students slept well, not knowing what was in store for them over the course of the next few months.


	2. Bonus Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus content!

Images below were drawn in November -December where I got the idea for my humanformers designs. I've only gotten a few done for a High School AU but haven't had enough time to design more.

These should be good rough designs for Orion and Megs in Magica Orion Pax-

 

 Then these are the rough images for the Magical Girl AU where their designs are much different. I did them in mid-December-

 

 

I started with the human designs first and only then go back for the two's battle forms-

 ^^Convoy imagined Optimus to be a bringer of divine justice or a knight in shining armor as Tyrant wanted Megatron to be a warrior to be feared by all.

Then in March-April I went back to finalize the designs and went with this. The two still don't look the best yet to me so they haven't fully been finalized-

I've made more designs and constructed different scenes that don't make sense out of context but I was able to make a list of certain tropes to use for any more chapters. Sadly, I won't be able to do so-

*Just ignore the drawing in the upper-right corner, that's just a sketch for something else.

**My art got better over the year so it's kind-of hard to get a good picture of the designs, sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Much of the Magical Girl themes I tend to use come from Sailor Moon, Cardcaptor Sakura, and Miraculous Ladybug. I also mixed in some characteristics from Tokyo Mew Mew but they're barely there in this 'pilot' episode.
> 
> The next page has some art that I did over the school year for this series. I'm not going to be continuing it since I am already writing other things (FNAF mostly) and I'm about to go off to college in August. Anyone is free to continue this in any way they desire.


End file.
